


L'ultima notte al mondo

by Sofy2801



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/pseuds/Sofy2801
Summary: Martino voleva che il loro primo San Valentino fosse speciale, Niccolò invece gli aveva preparato una sorpresa che l'avrebbe reso indimenticabile.





	L'ultima notte al mondo

**Author's Note:**

> Amore, amore, amore, amore...solo tantissimo amore per questi due polipetti innamorati!
> 
> Niente, sono in mood San Valentino con un mese d'anticipo...portate pazienza...

“Certo che la Castelli è proprio stronza, non è che perché lei è una zitella di merda allora gli altri non devono festeggiare San Valentino!”

La reazione esagerata di Martino alla notizia che il 15 Febbraio avrebbero avuto un compito in classe non sorprese i Contrabbandieri, riuniti a casa di Giò per un super match a Fifa quel lunedì pomeriggio. Sapevano tutti che in realtà era in panico perché non sapeva cosa regalare a Niccolò, mentre lui stava chiaramente preparando qualcosa che lo avrebbe lasciato senza parole.

“Vabbè basta che studi domani e dopo, che tanto lo passi tranquillo zì!”

Luchino cercava come sempre di gettare acqua sul fuoco, mentre Elia e Giovanni se la ridevano sotto i baffi. Martino era proprio andato completamente e vederlo così impanicato per la festa degli innamorati era uno spasso.

“Sì però non si fa!”

“Ebbasta frà, dillo su, che il problema vero è sempre il regalo per Niccolò”

Ci stavano girando intorno da una settimana ormai, ma onestamente la loro competenza in materia stava a zero. O meglio, Giovanni si era trovato a fare un paio di regali per San valentino, ma a delle ragazze, per cui la sua esperienza non era applicabile al caso specifico, mentre Elia e Luca erano proprio tabula rasa.

“Lui mi sta preparando qualcosa, lo so. Oggi ha iniziato con gli indizi…e io non voglio sfigurare. E’ il nostro primo San valentino, stiamo andando alla grande e lui sta bene, voglio che sia speciale”

“Martì, secondo me a lui basta stare con te, non c’è bisogno che ti spacchi il cervello per un regalo”

Giovanni era pur sempre il mago dell’amore, ovvio che l’avrebbe messa sul romantico. E Martino poteva anche essere d’accordo con lui, ma comunque non voleva presentarsi a mani vuote.

“Il mago dell’amore qui ha ragione, secondo me basta una roba semplice, compragli qualche cioccolatino dai gusti improponibili, cose che si mangerebbero solo lui e Luchì e vedrai che è contento”

Aggiunse Elia, che con i regali in generale era sempre stato un disastro assoluto, e che fingeva una grande noncuranza verso un argomento che invece era di stretta attualità anche per lui. Lo sapeva solo Giò, ma anche lui era in panico perché quella sera avrebbe avuto un appuntamento e davvero non sapeva nemmeno da che parte iniziare.

“E qualcosa di erotico/divertente?”

Se ne uscì Luchino, guadagnandosi una mano sulla faccia da parte di Elia, un’alzata d’occhi al cielo da Giò e facendo diventare Martino rosso come non mai.

“Ho 17 anni, non ci posso neanche entrare in un sexy shop…”

“Ah però vedi zozzone che ci avevi già pensato?”

Giovanni ed Elia scoppiarono a ridere, mentre Martino avrebbe voluto sotterrarsi perché sì, ci aveva pensato…

Alla fine, gli venne l’illuminazione, come aveva fatto a non pensarci prima?

“Non mi siete di nessun aiuto, chiamo Filippo”

Giò guardò Elia che si alzò di scatto dicendo di dover andare in bagno. E di nuovo alzò gli occhi al cielo, perché proprio non capiva perché non volesse condividere con gli altri due quello che gli stava capitando. 

*****

Marti e Filo si trovarono il Mercoledì pomeriggio. 

In realtà, Marti temeva un po’ che l’estro gay di Filippo se ne uscisse con qualcosa di improbabile, ma alla fine aveva avuto ragione a rivolgersi a lui ed era sicuro che Nicco avrebbe apprezzato.  
Quando erano alla cassa, notò che aveva comprato la stessa cosa anche lui.

“Ah, bene bene, a quanto pare, anche qualcun’altro qui si appresta a festeggiare San valentino, vero Jack?”

Un sorriso sornione si dipinse sul volto di Filippo.

“Mi hai scoperto, Rose, ma non essere geloso”

“Dai! Sono felice per te, non mi hai mai detto che stavi uscendo con qualcuno”

“Non stiamo esattamente uscendo…è una cosa un po’ complicata…domani in realtà è il primo vero appuntamento”

“Lo sapevo che eri un romanticone, sotto sotto”

“Vediamo come va, non mi faccio illusioni, cerco di tenere i piedi per terra, però lui mi piace davvero tanto…”

Per la prima volta da quando lo conosceva, vide Filippo Sava arrossire. Era contento che l’amico avesse trovato qualcuno che lo faceva emozionare. Ora che Martino era innamorato e felice, voleva che tutti accanto a lui lo fossero altrettanto, soprattutto quelli a cui voleva bene.

*****

Gli indizi di Niccolò formarono una mappa che Martino dovette seguire il pomeriggio del 14 Febbraio per raggiungerlo. Erano le 18 passate ormai, era buio e lui si trovava in una zona di Roma che non conosceva bene, ma per fortuna trovò l’indirizzo senza problemi.

Suonò al citofono con l’adesivo a forma di cuore, come da istruzioni, e una volta salito al secondo piano, aprì la porta che era stata interamente circondata da una ghirlanda di cuori di carta. Si ritrovò in una specie di appartamento che però non era un’abitazione, ma non capiva ancora bene cosa fosse. Lasciò la giacca appesa all’ingresso, e chiamò Niccolò.

In tutta risposta, gli arrivarono le note del pianoforte…di una canzone ben precisa, che Niccolò gli aveva dedicato, una volta in cui l’avevano sentita per caso alla radio.

Seguì la musica e la voce del suo ragazzo che iniziava a cantare “L’ultima notte al mondo” di Tiziano Ferro per lui, e lo ritrovò in una grande stanza, seduto ad un pianoforte a coda.

Sembrava una palestra di danza, c’era una parete interamente ricoperta di specchi con la sbarra, il pavimento in parquet ed un grande impianto stereo. Varie cose sparse in giro, che lui non vedeva bene, perché Niccolò aveva spento tutte le luci e riempito la stanza di candele.

Ma anche nella penombra, vide il sorriso magnetico che lo aveva fatto innamorare e gli occhi sognanti di Nicco che lo guardavano, e gli dicevano che davvero, l’ultima notte al mondo lui l’avrebbe voluta passare con Martino, e non era solo la strofa di una canzone.

Marti si avvicinò e si appoggiò al pianoforte, ammirando rapito lo spettacolo dell’uomo della sua vita che suonava per lui.

Quando la canzone finì, Niccolò stese un braccio e Marti prese la sua mano, finendogli in braccio.

“Buon San Valentino, amore mio”

“Buon San Valentino anche a te”

Si baciarono per un tempo indefinito, perché quando erano insieme, era come se tutto intorno a loro si fermasse, per permettergli di gustare meglio il momento. La malattia di Niccolò aveva insegnato ad entrambi che i momenti belli non erano scontati, per questo dovevano viverli al massimo e inciderseli a fuoco nella memoria, per poter sopravvivere anche nei momenti brutti.

“Ma che posto è?”

“E’ la scuola di ballo della compagna del mio vecchio maestro di piano, ci venivo spesso da piccolo”

“Per vedere le ragazzine col tutù?”

“Ma dai scemo! Sai bene che non avrebbero mai potuto interessarmi”

“Non mi conoscevi ancora, per cui poteva anche essere”

Niccolò si mise a ridere, scuotendo i ricci neri in un modo che faceva rimanere Martino ipnotizzato ogni volta…avrebbe mai smesso di adorare il suo ragazzo contemplandolo come un’opera d’arte? Probabilmente no, neanche quando a novant’anni sarebbe stato calvo e sdentato…

“Comunque è bellissimo, ed è tutto tremendamente romantico, perciò…grazie!”

“Possiamo stare qui ancora un po’, ho ordinato un delivery per le 19.30 perché poi alle 21 devono venire a pulire e sistemare”

“E’ stato gentile il tuo maestro”

“Sì, beh, gli ho raccontato tutto, per me lui è sempre stato come uno di famiglia, una specie di zio, ed era molto contento quando sono tornato da lui per esercitarmi di nuovo e gli ho spiegato il motivo”

“Sono felice che tu sia tornato a suonare”

“E’ merito tuo, l’idea di farlo per te mi elettrizza e ci sono milioni di pezzi che ti vorrei dedicare!”

“Milioni mi pare un po’ esagerato!”

Martino non poteva fare a meno di temere questi momenti di euforia di Niccolò, il pensiero inevitabilmente andava a quello che era successo a Milano, e ora che sapeva come poteva manifestarsi una crisi, stava attento ad ogni minimo dettaglio per essere pronto.

Ma questa volta, non c’era quella luce strana che l’aveva fatto sentire a disagio e che avrebbe dovuto fargli suonare un campanello d’allarme. 

Niccolò era semplicemente felice e voleva condividere quella sua felicità con lui. 

Poteva lasciare da parte le paure che, suo malgrado, avrebbero sempre fatto parte del suo rapporto con Nicco. Almeno per questa sera, ci sarebbe stato solo l’amore. Un amore che cresceva ogni giorno, e che si rafforzava ad ogni sguardo di disapprovazione che ricevevano, ad ogni battuta idiota di qualche stronzo a scuola.

“Ti amo”

Gli uscì dalla bocca senza alcun filtro…l’aveva pensato migliaia di volte, era stato tentato di dirglielo spesso, ma ogni volta non sembrava mai il momento giusto, ed ora era venuto fuori così.  
Niccolò lo strinse a sé con tutta la forza che aveva, gli bacò il collo per poi risalire all’orecchio, la tempia, la fronte, il naso e la bocca.

“Ti amo anch’io, non potrò mai farti capire quanto”

E si persero completamente nel loro mondo, in cui c’erano solamente Martino e Niccolò, i cuoi cuori battevano all’unisono, i cui corpi si fondevano in uno solo perché loro erano gli ultimi due uomini sulla faccia della terra, ed il loro amore sarebbe durato fino all’ultima notte al mondo.

**Author's Note:**

> Probabilmente, da questa storia di San Valentino verrà fuori la raccolta di canzoni dei Rames, perchè Niccolò regala a Martino una playlist con le canzoni che lo fanno pensare a lui (che non sono milioni, non preoccupatevi ;)
> 
> Che dite, faccio anche il primo appuntamento degli Elippo, visto che pare che non riesca a fare a meno di infilarli dappertutto?


End file.
